The Smile of a Tenken
by Ally the Punky Leprechaun
Summary: Soujiro has finally left Shishio's service and now has become a wanderer. But he happens to run into someone unexpected. Hiko's daughter? What will they discover together and what new opponents will they face? From soujiro's pov mostly. AU fic I think. Ra


THE SMILE OF A TENKEN  
  
A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST REAL RUROUNI KENSHIN FIC. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY FIC.  
PLEASE R/R  
  
DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN IS NOT MINE!!!!!!! I WISH IT WERE BUT IT ITSN'T, *SIGHS* LOL JK! BTW I'M TAKING SOME EXCEPTS FROM AN EPISODE I'M NOT  
TAKING ALL OF IT CAUSE THEN IT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG TO WRITE AND I'M NOT  
SURE IF I'D BE ACCURATE. : )  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
*********  
  
"Mommy!" I cried over my late mother's grave. "Mommy come back. They hurt me. Please help."  
  
I fell to the ground as the cold stick hit my shoulder. "Shut up Soujiro! Get out of here!" my older brother yelled. I smiled through the pain.  
  
The following year Makoto Shishio spared my life. Shishio saw something in my seven year old self that no one else had seen. He saw the potential of a great swordsman. A swordsman who could help destroy the current government. And so my training began.  
  
************* (5 years later)  
  
Mister Shishio soon found out that I was born with talent. While other members of the Juppongatana trained night and day I practiced for a few hours and then retreated to Mister Shishio's side. He was the closest thing I had to a father. I believed everything he said and never questioned his truths. With his help I mastered the Shukuchi and the Shun Ten Satsu and soon became know as the Tenken.  
  
********** (5 more years) (This is the last time jump, no worries : )  
  
"If you're strong you live if you're weak you die. Mr. Shishio isn't the one who is wrong the one who is you, Mr. Himura!" I screamed as I attacked Kenshin. It was no use. I had lost control of my feelings. I could no longer pull of my cool content smile. Mister Himura could read my emotions now.  
  
I backed away and sheathed my sword. The Battousai did the same.  
  
"Finally you're serious," I smirked.  
  
"I've been serious the whole time. If I wasn't serious, how could I expect my opponents to take me or my words seriously?" he asked sternly.  
  
"I see your point I'll let go of my pride and fight you at my full strength."  
  
I heard his strange friend snicker. I shrugged it off and got back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Here I go!"  
  
And in that instant I unleashed my Shun Ten Satsu. At the same moment Kenshin Himura used the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. The second before the Battousai sword connected I noticed him take another step onto his left foot. That was it! The secret of his final attack! But it no longer mattered; I was taken down by the power of Kenshin Himura's attack.  
  
I laid there with Miss Yumi by my side.  
  
"I've got to leave you, kiddo. Shishio will need me."  
  
"Yes, I understand. Tell him I will not be returning. I need to find my own truth. But tell Mister Shishio the secret of the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki is the Battousai takes an extra step with his left foot."  
  
"Thanks kid. I'll tell him at once. Good luck."  
  
And with that Miss Yumi left me. Kenshin and his friend with the rooster hair had already gone. When I regained my strength I left Mister Shishio's headquarters. A day later I heard the news of Shishio Makoto's loss to Kenshin Himura. That same day I said my farewells to the remaining members of the Juppongatana.  
  
********************** (Author's pov for now)  
  
Miles away in the home of Hiko Seijuro an unexpected guest arrived.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" a surprised Hiko stammered.  
  
"I'm Akina. You're daughter."  
  
"What?! I don't have a daughter," he said flatly.  
  
"Oh yes you do. Mom's told me the story many times."  
  
"What story?"  
  
"Of how the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style fell in love with a young woman. And then one day he just left. A month ago I decided now that I'm 17 I should start looking for my father and guess what I found you," Akina giggled.  
  
Hiko rubbed the back of his neck. He remembered the woman, Kaede, whom he had fallen in love with, but that was back in the days when he had been an assassin and it would have endangered her life and obviously his child's if he would have stayed there. "Funny how I have not thought of Kaede in so long," thought Hiko. "I suppose it's because of my idiot pupil." (A/N: I don't think Kenshin is an idiot. Hiko just calls him that a lot for all of you who do not know.)  
  
"Well, Akina why didn't Kaede come with you?"  
  
Akina looked at the floor and shuffled her feet.  
  
"My mother died a year ago. That is the other reason I came to find you."  
  
A tear ran down Hiko Seijuro's cheek. He sniffled and then returned to speaking, "Have you finished school?"  
  
"I went until mother died," she hesitated a moment and then smiled. "I've also taken sword classes at the local dojo. I'm not half bad. I mean definitely not as good as your student, the legendary Battousai," she giggled again, "but I feel like I'm making progress."  
  
"Well I don't have much space, but I suppose you can stay here for now."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Akina ran and hugged her father.  
  
********* (Soujiro's pov again)  
  
The next few days I stayed at a small inn that an old lady owned. When I left she asked me where I was going to go.  
  
I replied, "There were two men--they walked the same road, but after ten years they discovered completely opposite truths. So I think if I wander for ten years, I'll be able to find my own truth." (A/N: HEHE THAT'S MY FAVORITE SOU-CHAN QOUTE. OK BACK TO THE PROLOUGE.)  
  
I set off on the road ahead with my sword and some food and money. Well I guess I'm a wanderer now. What shall I call myself? Rurouni Soujiro? 


End file.
